Le parfum de la rose
by emelinefrost
Summary: Bon alors, j'ai écrit cette fic pour un concours entre amis :3 Il fallait écrire une fic en relation avec une chanson Ensuite, j'ai moi-même voulu écrire sur un personnage peu aimé et "original" !


Il était assis à son bureau et observait la ville, sa ville. Il était fier de son œuvre, fier de sa gloire et surtout, fier de sa réussite. On pourrait penser que la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus était le pouvoir, le contrôle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était sa façon de le garder, par la violence et le sang. Oui le sang, c'était sa raison de vivre, il aimait voir souffrir les autres, cette race inférieure vouée à lui produire des vivres et des jeux. Il avait, grâce aux populations qu'il exploitait, suffisamment de nourritures, boissons, vêtements et autres pour que les privilégiés habitant à la capitale puissent vivre dans l'excès. Mais cette petite part de la population avait surtout besoin de s'amuser et pour se faire, il avait trouvé un moyen de divertir, tout en maintenant la terreur dans les provinces et en satisfaisant sa soif de sang.

Comme chaque matin il valida le programme télévisé, des émissions à sa gloire ou montrant la défaite des rébellions antérieures. Après, il alla dans son jardin, là où il cultivait ses roses, s'installa dans l'herbe et alluma la radio. Il avait décidé de diffuser chaque matin la chanson _Kill everyone_ en prétextant qu'elle rappelait à la foule l'arrivée imminente des jeux qui l'amusaient tant, mais en réalité, cette chanson le flattait et le décrivait. Il la percevait comme un hymne à sa propre personne. Elle le racontait. Elle le ravissait. Il inspira un grand coup, et les paroles de la chanson se firent entendre. Il les connaissait par cœur. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter :

 _You got the motherfucking right to remain violent!_

 _Hollow points hiding in my clip_

 _I'll take 25 just to watch your life end_

 _I pray father please forgive me 'fore I sin_

 _Got these sticks of dynamite and dying to light them_

 _God don't fail me now_

 _Get thrown and you gon' get carried out_

 _To a hole where I know you won't be found_

 _Just face it it's almost over now_

 _Don't even try to take this weapon from me_

 _I like you more and more the less that you breathe_

 _I've come undone_

 _I think I'll kill everyone_

 _My, what have I done?_

 _Fuck it let's kill everyone_

 _Oh no here comes the riot_

 _Does everything have to resort to violence?_

 _If you think you can hide, go and try it_

 _Now let's let the fucking gun break the silence_

 _Close your eyelids_

 _Another shot and then here come the sirens_

 _I thought I told you to keep fucking quiet_

 _Somebody's dying, so come say goodbye kids_

 _Don't even try to take this weapon from me_

 _I like you more and more the less that you breathe_

 _I've come undone_

 _I think I'll kill everyone_

 _My, what have I done?_

 _Fuck it let's kill everyone_

 _Imma take you all down_

 _Say fuck the world now!_

 _Imma take you all out_

 _Say fuck the world now!_

 _Don't even try to take this weapon from me (saying fuck_

 _the world now)_

 _I like you more and more the less that you breathe (I'm_

 _saying fuck the world now)_

 _I've come undone_

 _I think I'll kill everyone_

 _My, what have I done?_

 _Fuck it let's kill everyone_

Après cette parenthèse musicale, il se dirigea vers la partie du jardin qu'il préférait : le carré de roses blanches. Il voulait trouver la rose la plus belle et ayant le meilleur parfum. Quand ce fut fait, il observa cette rose, blanche comme neige et la coupa. Il sortit et la fit envoyer à un destinataire bien particulier. Une personne qu'il rêvait de voir s'écrouler sous la terreur. Il savait que ce destinataire allait être déstabilisé. Il pensait cette personne suffisamment fragile pour craquer et abandonner la lutte contre lui, maître du pays. Grossière erreur.

Quelques jours plus tard, les populations qu'il méprisait tant continuèrent leur rébellion. Ils furent de plus en plus nombreux à contester son autorité. Le destinataire de la rose, figure emblématique de cette révolte, n'abandonna pas. La rose ne fut pas suffisante. Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait un pouvoir inestimable sur cette personne. Il disposait de son point faible : un jeune homme, profondément gentil et attachant. Il allait utiliser cet atout mais petit à petit, après tout, il est plus amusant de voir une bête souffrir jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de lui asséner un grand coup qui la tuera immédiatement.

La machine était en marche, son ennemi savait ce qu'il était capable de faire à son otage, il savait qu'il commençait à avoir le dessus, mais, ce n'était pas suffisant. L'angoisse n'était pas la seule expression qu'il souhaitait voir dans les yeux de cette figure rebelle. Il voulait plus. Il voulait voir le désespoir. Pour ce faire, il allait lâcher une bombe qui allait tout ravager sur son passage, et qui de mieux pour ce rôle que la personne qui est chère à votre victime ?

Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea dans son jardin. Il devait peaufiner son plan. Il devait trouver un moyen de larguer sa bombe sans que les rebelles ne comprennent sa véritable intention. Alors qu'il arrosait ses roses rouges, il fut dérangé par une nouvelle qui tombait merveilleusement bien. Les rebelles étaient là, ils venaient chercher leur présent. Il demanda donc à ce qu'il y ait quelques défenses, mais pas toutes celles dont il disposait car aujourd'hui, le véritable carnage commençait.

Il buvait son thé, tranquillement assis, pensant au désastre qu'allait générer le jeune homme qu'il avait détenu. Ce garçon qu'il avait torturé et formaté contre la personne à la tête des rebelles allait entraîner le désespoir chez cette dernière par un rejet des plus violents. Elle allait pleurer, crier, désespérer et enfin sombrer. Un oiseau sans ses ailes ne pouvait pas voler, et le célèbre geai moqueur allait les perdre. De plus, en touchant la tête, c'est tous les rebelles qui allaient être affectés. Il le savait, la victoire était proche.

Le phénomène de rébellion fut tel qu'en quelques jours, tout le pays se retournait contre la capitale. Les rebelles n'avaient plus qu'à entrer dans la ville. Malgré ces difficultés, il était serein. Il allait tout perdre et tout gagner à la fois. Il le savait, le dénouement était proche.

Quand les rebelles attaquèrent la ville, il sut que le geai moqueur était parmi eux. Il allait donc maintenir son plan pour le briser. Il fit alors réunir un conseil et, après quatre heures d'explications, ses techniciens donnèrent naissance à des machines à tuer. Mi-hommes, mi-reptiles, elles auraient pour but de massacrer la personne que leur cher père leur indiquerait, elle et tous les individus se dressant sur leur chemin. Le but n'était pas de tuer le geai moqueur, non, il avait encore son rôle à jouer. Il fallait encore l'assombrir en éliminant ses camarades et amis.

Quand ce fut fait, le chef du pays ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le geai moqueur le haïssait, il ne restait plus qu'à le faire venir à lui, tout en lui montrant qui sont ses supérieurs, et de porter le coup de grâce à celle qui tire les ficelles chez les rebelles, celle qui avait tout commencé, depuis fort longtemps. Oui, le geai moqueur n'était pas l'ennemi réel du président, il était son arme.

Il décida de réunir les enfants de la ville devant sa résidence, et avant de se rendre, observa son ennemi juré bombarder ces enfants. Il fut maintenu en détention dans son jardin. Il reçu la visite du geai moqueur, à qui il souffla une piste sur le fait que l'assassin des enfants n'était pas celui avec qui il discutait. Sa détention se passait donc bien, il était près de ses fleurs et pensait à l'arme qu'il était en train de terminer.

Quand vint le jour de son exécution, on lui fit porter une rose. Il se rendit au dernier lieu qu'il verrait. Il leva la tête et vit son ennemie, l'observer attentivement. Il baissa le regard vers le geai moqueur, chargé de son exécution et sourit. Il vit son bourreau bander l'arc qu'il détenait et, en un coup de flèche, cette femme qu'il haïssait tant tomba de sa balustrade. Il fut prit d'un rire des plus sombres. Il avait gagné. Il sentait la vie l'abandonner peu à peu, mais il continuait de rire devant l'arme qu'il avait forgé. Il avait tout prévu et finit par gagner une nouvelle fois.

C'est alors que le Président Snow remporta les derniers Hunger Games.


End file.
